1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage blood system having an oxygen/carbon dioxide depletion device and a blood storage bag for the long-term storage of blood. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a blood storage system that is capable of removing oxygen and carbon dioxide from the red blood prior to storage and during storage, as well as maintaining oxygen and/or carbon dioxide depleted states during storage, thereby prolonging the storage life and minimizing deterioration of the deoxygenated red blood.
2. Background of the Art
Adequate blood supply and the storage thereof is a problem facing every major hospital and health organization around the world. Often, the amount of blood supply in storage is considerably smaller than the need therefor. This is especially true during crisis periods such as natural catastrophes, war and the like, when the blood supply is often perilously close to running out. It is at critical times such as these that the cry for more donations of fresh blood is often heard. However, unfortunately, even when there is no crisis period, the blood supply and that kept in storage must be constantly monitored and replenished, because stored blood does not maintain its viability for long.
Stored blood undergoes steady deterioration which is, in part, caused by hemoglobin oxidation and degradation and adenosine triphosphate (ATP) and 2-3,biphosphoglycerate (DPG) depletion. Oxygen causes hemoglobin (Hb) carried by the red blood cells (RBCs) to convert to met-Hb, the breakdown of which produces toxic products such as hemichrome, hemin and free Fe3+. Together with the oxygen, these products catalyze the formation of hydroxyl radicals (OH.cndot.), and both the OH.cndot. and the met-Hb breakdown products damage the red blood cell lipid membrane, the membrane skeleton, and the cell contents. As such, stored blood is considered unusable after 6 weeks, as determined by the relative inability of the red blood cells to survive in the circulation of the transfusion recipient. The depletion of DPG prevents adequate transport of oxygen to tissue thereby lowering the efficacy of transfusion immediately after administration (levels of DPG recover once in recipient after 8-48 hrs). In addition, these deleterious effects also result in reduced overall efficacy and increased side effects of transfusion therapy with stored blood before expiration date, but possibly older than two weeks are used. Reduction in carbon dioxide content in stored blood has the beneficial effect of elevating DPG levels in red blood cells.
There is, therefore, a need to be able to deplete oxygen and carbon dioxide levels in red blood cells prior to storage on a long-term basis without the stored blood undergoing the harmful effects caused by the oxygen and hemoglobin interaction. Furthermore, there is a need to store oxygen and carbon dioxide depleted red blood cells in bags containing or bag surrounded by a barrier film with oxygen and carbon dioxide depletion materials. Furthermore, there is a need to optimize ATP and DPG levels in stored red blood cells by varying the depletion or scavenging constituents prior to and/or during storage depending upon the needs of the recipient upon transfusion. Furthermore, the blood storage devices and methods must be simple, inexpensive and capable of long-term storage of the blood supply.